1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel dispensing nozzle guards and consists particularly in a nozzle guard formed with vapor collection and return means.
2. The Prior Art
The application to fuel dispensing nozzles of separate flexible tubular members surrounding the spout and adapted for sealing engagement around the filler opening of a fuel tank, in combination with a tube for returning vapors collected in the tubular member to the storage tank have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,928 (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,294) and 3,823,752. None of the prior art discloses constructions in which a vapor collecting shroud or hood surrounding the spout is an integral part of the nonmetallic guard enclosing the body of a fuel dispensing nozzle.